I am legend
by Gracyn VanHalteren
Summary: Vampires come out of the shadows and attack the human race. Wanting to become the new rulers. At the same time a deadly sickness attacks causing a 90% death rate for the remaining humans an army doctor (John) survives the attack of vampires and sickness and fights against the new world order. Soon John fights alone becoming the last free human.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, This is my first time trying this so hello fellow fanfic lovers.-waves- based of a dream I had._

_Background_

John Watson joined the war when he was just 18 years old. The war had started before John was even born. The war over oil. All countries participated and the death toll was countless. This had not stopped John though as he craved adventure and fulfillment. Not the boring life his father wanted for him back joined the war when it was at its worst and counties were getting one knows what country released the germ but everyone knew its effect. The victim could have it for a week before showing symptoms. After a week the victim started coughing and death took in three days. Little did the humans know that the dreadful sickness was the last of there worries. The story starts with John in his medical tent.

_The beginning _

John had heard the first scream. But to him it was of little concern. He was use to the screams of war. There were always screams, screams of battle, lost, and fear. At first they had unnerved him to end, but after the many hard years at war they had become only one thing. A noise meaning more patients for him to patch up and send back to war or to die far away from home. I wasn't till the screams became deafening that John leaped into action. He started rushing as fast as he could around his tent collecting and organizing as many supplies as he could. He was the only doctor left and has to be ready for the assault of patients. He was in such a panic that he tripped while carrying some pill containers, he had forgotten about his injured leg. He had been in such a rush he had forgotten his cane. John muttered a curse and started to collect the pills that had spilled. He was right about to receive one that had rolled into a difficult space when suddenly he was greeted by something he hadn't heard in a long, long time.

Total silence. It was never silent on the war front. John had been in this war from the very beginning and never once had heard silence. Not when he was on the front when guns blazed and order screamed. Or when he was put into the medical unit for when his medical knowledge became more valuable than his fighting skills. His medical tent was always filled with the groans or the dreadful coughing. The silence did not last long; soon it was destroyed by cheering. John recognized the voices of his comrades. His mind filed with a thought he had abounded possible long ago. Could the war actually be over? At first he was happy, joy swelled his breast. He started to pack his things for home. Just as he was reaching for one of his many jumpers a dreadful thought occurred to him. But what would he do when he went back. He had no one waiting for him back there all of his the remainder of his family had died while John had been away. This place had become his home the soldiers his family.

Before he could wonder more the screams started again. So he went back to organizing his supplies with muttering medical remedies under his breath. The suit case forgotten. He finished and felt prepared; the noises of fighting were coming closer and closer to his tent. He positioned himself in front of the flap of the tent ready to help any soldiers that needed help carried in. He waited and waited, the minutes passed by but no one came.

John was confused, why wasn't anyone coming? He tried to follow protocol and wait in the tent, but the waiting was terrible. The sounds of the fighting grew dimmer and dimmer. John couldn't take it anymore the need to help fight grew stronger and stronger. Yes he was a doctor but he was a soldier too. Finally he shoved himself through the tent flap. Only to run into a brick wall. John crumpled backwards two steps almost falling on his rear. He had ran into a wall of a man at least 6'6 and built like a wrestler. John straitened himself and moved his face up to make eye contact to apologize and ask if the man needed help. But when he saw the man's face he could not hold back a gasp. The man had a face no mortal could have. Blood red eyes, scars covering his face as if manycats had clawed him. But the worst was his mouth curled into a tiny smile of cruelty. Fresh blood dripped down his long pointed fangs.

John couldn't help but stare his brain trying to comprehend what it was seeing. He started thinking feverishly on how he could defend himself and whether or not he could even take someone down of such size. His heart sank when another figured entered the tent. A shorter lean rat like man. But both worn the same long black coats. Both had the same red eyes, both stank of blood and death. They started at John their fangs gleaming in the small candle light. Finally the smaller one spoke "Where are all the others" he asked with fake politeness. "The others?" John asked spotting his gun in the corner of his eyes. The gun was on his small reading table five steps behind him. He took a step back trying to block there view of the gun hoping they had not seen. It only made them step closer. "The other doctors human?" his voice rising "were are they". It struck John that they called him human as if they were not... Is that even possible? No the logical part of him yelled at him. He answered quickly and truthfully determine not to show fear.

"I'm the only doctor left, who are you? What country do you fight for?" John asked wanting answers. They completely ignored his question. This time the big one talked his voice much more gruff. "You lie" he practically screamed "there must be more". He took an anger filled step towards John and John in return took one back. The smaller one put his hand up towards his partner as if to calm him down. Then focused completely towards john. "All the others we have...visited had no doctors. You are the first we've seen. Where are you hiding them all?" he talked to john as if he was a child that has hid his mother's car keys. John was shocked that whoever these people were had attacked other forces. Could that be the reason why that had suddenly lost contact with so many? He had to distract them while he planned how to get his gun.

"No really" Johns voice becoming more confident now that he had gotten over his shock. "The rest are dead, killed by the illness they tried so hard to cure" he said this with no emotion his voice becoming stony. "No" the big on groaned and started sniffing the air as if a dog. After a couple seconds of this he turned to his partner. "It's true, one only one. How will we look bringing only one back?" His voice became more panicked. "We need to fix this before it's too late!" John took yet another step back not at all liking were this conversation was going. He wasn't going with anyone. Suddenly the short ones red eyes light up. He turned to john who stopped moving now that all the attention was back on him. "If they are all dead how come you survived hmm?" His smile curled as if an unexpected present had dropped in his lap.

John remained silent. He hadn't thought of that until now. Too busy trying to save lives to wonder why his was still around. The short one's smile continued to grow. "Did you make a vaccine" he asked studying Johns face. "No...then maybe your immune, oh that's good" he licks his lips. The big one started to smile too. "This is just what we need" he said. "What" John asked already fearing the answer. They both stepped forward and the short one grind like a fox. He put his hand on john's shoulder not noticing John slight flinch. "We need you of course, you're immune. Our food supply dying out by the dozen by this sickness from your war" John gasped the sickness had reached home, it had killed so many of his patients it was scary thinking what it could do in a civilian society.

The short one continued "We were supposed to get doctors to try to make a vaccine. But you you're perfect. He smiled at John as if he'd won a prize. John yanked back just remembering the hand on his shoulder, not wanting either of the touching him. His body quickly going into fight or flight. "Now we can just make you all immune, this is wonderful" the short one continued. Then his rat like face turned serious. He gestured his thumb to his partner and said "get him".

_Oh no Johns in trouble. Big fight in next chapter will get up this weekend. Please review would really like feedback. Thanks for reading please review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hello, Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. John faces the vampires will he win or be taken?_

John took this as his chance and quickly grabbed his gun from the behind him and shot the approaching blur of a man three times blindly in the chest. It seemed to do nothing to stop the advance. He leaped at John aiming for the waist but Johns solider instincts took over. John ducked and instead the blur fell onto Johns suitcase he'd been packing minutes ago .John heard a crack as his stuff was broken. John quickly turned around remembering the other vampire. But it was too late he had already snuck behind him and now had Johns arm in hand. His arm which held his only defense. John tried to turn around and get loose but the attacker was trying to get him unarmed.

John tried to shot his captor but many of the shots missed due to the angle and the ones that did seemed to not effect. "Don't struggle it'll only make things worst" the short one whispered in his ear. John mind was spinning how the events happening to him were even possible. "What are you" he asked desperate for an answer. The short one smirked "we've always been there, in the shadows created by the first fire, to the first nightmare". Spotting johns blank expression he laughed. "Doctor, I thought you know" he paused dramatically. "Were vampire" gesturing to his fangs.

"No" John protested "that's not possible". But in his heart he knew it was true. The other vampire had recovered and was approaching fast. John knew if the other took hold he would have lost any chance he had to begin with. So he did something he would never understand. He threw the gun at the short ones face hitting him directly in the face. This surprised the vampire and in surprise let john go. John took this as his chance and ran to the other side of his medical tent.

He frantically searched the room looking for a weapon that could work against vampires. Finally he spied a scalpel and took it into his hand. Both the vampires saw this and laughed. So metal doesn't work john thought to himself trying to remember the vampire movies he'd seen as a child. His eyes scanned to his suit case were all his mugs had shattered. Meanwhile the vampires patiently waited for the human to make his move, enjoying his struggled. They both believed they had already won.

Just as John was about to give up and go hand to hand he spotted his cane which had been in the bottom of his suit case. The cane had been broken in half by the falling vampire's huge impact and was now in two pieces. They were both pointed on each side; stakes. John picked them up one in each hand. The vampires were no longer amused. The hissed like snakes and both charged John. John closed his eyes muttering a small pray, although not sure who to. He closed his eyes, gripped the stakes as hard as he could and shoved them as hard as he could forward.

He felt an impact and a wet and sticky liquid cover his front. He opened his eyes just in time to see the two vampires crumple in front of him, wooden stakes buried deep in their chests. As John stood over them he felt no happiness just sadness. As if he knew this would not be the last time he'd have to kill. Strangely although these people had threatened and attempted to kidnap him he felt only remorse. The big one let out a dying gasp and his body started to dissolve into a black ash. The shorter one remained coughing up stolen painfully turned his head up to john his eyes full of hate. John knelled in front of him to listen to the vampires dying words.

"You think any of this matter, you humans are done for." He smiled "We've taken out your armies, your government. There are millions of us. Soon you humans will be what you always were, blood bags'. He laughed chocking on blood while doing so. "The humans are over vampires will" it seemed he had more to say but finally he died. John stood over the bodies until it was just his broke cane in two piles of ash. He picked them up and held them to his chest felling like sitting in the corner and never leaving his tent until the world made sense and vampires were in novels.

But John always put loyalty before any fear. He had to check to see if any of his friends had survived these vampire attacks. He walked over to the tent flap with a bloody stake in each hand. He was ready to face this new world. A world that no longer belonged to humans but to vampires.

_Go John! Next chapter John meets a vampire who seems different 'cough' Sherlock "cough till next time. Please review will motivate me to write more._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello thanks for reading :) it really makes my day. Sherlock in this chap, took me a long time enjoy._

Chapter 3

The sight that greeted John as he exited the medical tent was nothing short of a massacre. Bodies of his fallen friends littered the ground like fallen leaves. John should have snapped right there but he had learnt long ago to shut down and go into 'doctor mode'. He walked around examining the bodies. Although there were massive wounds on the necks there was not a single drop of blood. He went from body and hopelessly checked for a pulse. But it was all in vain. The only comfort he found was kicking the many piles of ash. Finding relish that they had taken some of those monsters down with them.

Suddenly John ears catch the sound of voices on the wind. Not sure what to do he readied himself for the assault. But as they came closer John heard that it was many so he dropped to the ground pretending to be one of the dead. His shirt was already covered in blood. He just hoped they would think it was his own. John clenched the stakes tightly to his body in case his plan would not work. Ready to defend himself if case need be. The voices came closer and closer till John could hear them right next to his side.

"This was the last of the human troops, right?" A female voice seemed to ask another. "Yes" another answered back, this one being distinctively male. "The human forces have been stopped. Now there's nothing to stop us from taking our rightful place in this world. The humans don't stand a chance all there defences are gone." He laughed gleefully. This time a second male spoke. "what about casualties" he asked sounding concerned. 'There all dead. The blood bags are drained dry. Everything gone there military was the first, we've taken down there precious governments. Part two is inaction there already being rounded and taken to the factories." He laughed sounding proud and confident.

John listened to this all absorbing as much information as he could. He knew he'd need it in the coming days... if he made it that far. "No" said the second male sounding impatient "I mean our side what are our casualties." The first male's voice turned even for the first time. "We had a %30 death rate overall. We didn't count on the humans having bows". John thought back to the war. They had been fighting for so long they had run out of modern weapons and some had gone back to medieval weapons. The general disapproved until it became more useful than an empty gun. Saving the ammo only for emergencies.

There was a pause of conversation until the female spoke. "Are there any wounded. Ones that have not been turned to ash?". " There's that one" the second male said and make a noise as if pointing to something. John stayed completely still hoping that they had not recognized the signs of life and mistaken him as one of their own. "That freak" the female hissed angrily. Her voice turned cold "leave him to die. The new world is no place for him. He'd just cause problems". The second male sounded panic "We can't just leave him to die. He's one of us". The three argued for a while but soon the second males protests was silenced.

Out of no were John felt a hard kick to his side. John had to keep his dead like composer and not let out a gasp of pain. It was the female and she spoke. "All this perfectly good blood, wasted" The first male joined in "It's the fledglings. They don't have any control." He started into a rant. "When they heard about the kings plan so many started changing humans they 'cared' about. He snickered. "Now's they triple the amount of us" he paused before continuing. "At least there's enough blood bags to go around" he laughed and the female joined in. John had started to believe them to be insane.

The first spoke sounding worried "But what about the sickness if we have no doctors... I hear it's reached the civilian front". Both of the other vampires dismissed him. "Humans get sick all the time they'll get over it" the female said. " But I heard.." the second started before first male cut him of. "You worry too much, let's get out of here. Paradise awaits us". Sounds of footsteps became to grow farther and farther. John waited for a long time contemplating what he had just heard. If the sickness had reached the home front they were in even bigger trouble then the vampires presented. He opened his eyes only to have a blue/green pair staring back at him. John snorted in surprise and leaped up ready to attack.

But it was not needed the man was clearly injured his purple shirt covered in a blood that only grew bigger by the second. John was about to walk away when he saw the rise and falling of the mans chest. He was alive. John went into doctor mode happy that someone else had survived. John started to examine the man when he suddenly grabbed his arm preventing him from touching the wound. The man lifted his head up and their eyes met. He said in a calm voice almost masking the pain almost "what are you doing" he then asked forcefully "show me your teeth"

John was used to patients being fussy and after what had happened he didn't blame him. John answered "I'm a doctor, you've been hurt bad. But don't worry I'll fix you up". John paused "It's going to be hard if I can only use one hand though' john said trying to pull his arm out of the man's grasp. The man did not release Johns hand though and repeated his demand "Show me your teeth". John finally clued in remembering the now reality.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not one of the" John smiled showing his fangless teeth " see, now we got to hurry before you bleed out" John was getting anxious the blood stain was getting bigger by the minute. The man let go of Johns arm and let him resume examining him. John found an arrow that had barely missed the man's heart. "We've got to get that out and clean" John said to the man. He pointed towards his medical tent. "My tents not far off, if we work together we can get there in no time". John helped the man to his feet and helped half drag him to the tent.

Half way there John realized he had no idea what the man's name was. "My names John by the way, John Watson". "Mines Sherlock" the man answered pain no longer hidden in his voice "Sherlock homes". They reached the tent and with much difficulty put Sherlock on a medical bed. Sherlock passed out on the bed worn out from the trip. John went to the back of the tent preparing the supplies he'd needed when he was struck by something. He had been so caught up in being relieved to see another alive he'd forgotten about the vampires. What had Sherlock said 'Show me your teeth"? Sherlock had seen his but he'd not seen Sherlock's. What had John done.

_Please review if you enjoyed or have suggestion hope you liked._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, Thank you for reading this far. Sorry it took longer to update lots of school work. hope you enjoy :D_

Chapter 4

John was in the washroom cleaning blood of his hands. The surgery had gone well and the arrow was now removed. Sherlock had been unconscious the entire time, and John had given him enough pain medication so he wouldn't suffer. After carefully washing his hands and tools John walked back up to the front of the tent were Sherlock was. John was about to enter the room when he heard Sherlock talking to someone. John poked his head around the corner to find Sherlock on a mobile device. John tried to listen in on the conversation but Sherlock ended the call.

"Who was that?" John asked entering the room. Sherlock looked up to John and replied "Just my brother, wanted to make sure he knew I was okay". John nodded not sure if he believed Sherlock and walked over to the side of the bed. "You shouldn't be sitting up. If you're going to heal then you've got to rest" John said sounding concerned. Sherlock seemed to pout at that. "I'll rest when I'm dead thank you very much". He tried to get up and out of the bed but failed to do so.

John huffed in annoyance "You think you'd be more grateful, I just saved your life and all". "But it's so boring in here. Have you got nothing interesting in this tent" Sherlock replied. "It's a medical tent Sherlock it's not supposed to be interesting". There was a silence before Sherlock randomly spoke up. "Why did you do it anyways"? "Do what "John asked back not following. "Save my life" Sherlock replied "What if I was on another side, fighting for another country. We were enemies not hours ago. We killed thousands of you!" Sherlock voice rose. John waited for a moment then replied.

"We killed thousands of you to. I'm tired of all this death. I couldn't just leave you there to die. No human should do that to another". John paused and voice turned angry. "Besides the war is over. It's not human vs. human. It's us against those monsters." He turned to Sherlock realizing he had turned his back to Sherlock. Sherlock's face looked slightly panicked. John felt bad bringing up bad memories and tried to reassure Sherlock. "Oh don't worry there all gone, besides." John walked over to his suit case where he had put the stakes. He lifted one up to show Sherlock. "See these works against them. I should know I took two down"

Sherlock seemed surprised and impressed by that."Really, you the doctor. The healer took down two vampires". "I used to be a soldier to, before I got shot" John pointed to his leg. "But enough about that" John said trying to change the mood. "We've got to get you healed up and back to your family" John smiled a toothy grin and Sherlock smiled a tight lipped one back.

_Two days later_

John felt like a total failure. No matter what he tried nothing was working. Sherlock just kept getting weaker and weaker. John couldn't find what was wrong with him, he simply wasn't healing right. John had found a friendship with Sherlock and didn't want him to die. He didn't know why, yes Sherlock was odd but for some reason he felt he could trust him. John still felt like Sherlock was hiding something but had been too busy to properly ask.

At this moment John was preparing a needle to take a blood sample. It was the only option left. He had had already tried but Sherlock won't comply. A fear of needles perhaps, a history with drugs? John didn't know why but Sherlock wouldn't let him take any blood. At first John had complied but had no choice now. Sherlock was just not recovering. John had never come across anything like this before in his career. He was getting a blood sample whether Sherlock liked it or not.

John walked with the needle in hand around the corner into the part of the tent were Sherlock's bed was. Only to be surprised, Sherlock wasn't in his bed. This shocked John into dropping the needle. Sherlock had been too weak an hour ago to accomplish such a feat." Sherlock" John called out, but got no reply in return.

John immediately knew something was wrong. He walked over to his suitcase moving slowly but absorbing his environment. John opened the suit case only to find it completely empty. John mumbled a curse quietly under his breath he was now completely defenceless.

Suddenly there was a noise from the back were John kept his medical supplies stored. "Sherlock, is that you?" John asked out. Still no reply. So John walked over to the sound ready for anything. He was greeted by a closed door. John never closed the door. He opened it to see Sherlock bent over the small freezer. His back to john and holding something to his face. John physically relaxed "Oh Sherlock it's just you! Good to see you up. You know I could have..." John would have continued by was hit with a feeling of dread.

John could not see what Sherlock was holding to his mouth. "Sherlock are you okay?" John put both his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock turned around and stood up making a sound like an enraged animal. John stepped back shocked by Sherlock's appearance. Sherlock was holding a half drained blood bag in his hand. His eyes no longer blue but a crimson red. His mouth was opened in a snarl, blood dripping down his face. The worst was the long pointed fangs, the mark of the vampire. And those fangs were coming right at John.

Sherlock moved like a blur but john was closer to the door. John jumped back and slammed the door behind him. Sherlock was fighting trying to open the door and come after John but John succeeded after much struggle. John heard a howl of disappointment and the sound of clawing on the door.

John couldn't believe it Sherlock was a vampire. At that moment he only felt betrayal. John had truly started to believe Sherlock to be his friend, the best friend he had ever had. John waited focusing on keeping the door closed not sure what to do. The stupid door didn't lock.

So he waited trying to think of a plan. John wasn't sure how long he waited till he heard a voice from the other side of the door. "John" Sherlock asked sounding unsure for the first time. A pause before Sherlock continued "John, I know you can hear me." "What do you want?" John yelled through the door. "Well I would appreciate you letting me out" Sherlock replied. "Why the hell would I do that? So you can drain me dry and tear me to shreds. I can't believe your one of them" John letting the felling betrayal come through.

"Well I couldn't just say, guess what John I'm a vampire" Sherlock said "I mean look how you're reacting now" "How I'm reacting?" John replied amazed. "You just tried to attack me". Silenced filled the tent. Minutes ticked away before Sherlock answered. "John I wasn't in the right of mind. I had lost allot of blood. Its different for my kind. We attack anything that smells vaguely human until we get our fill. My instincts took over." Sherlock explained as if giving a school lesson before turning sincere. "John I'm of no danger to you now".

John laughed "seriously how do I know this isn't just a trap.' "John" Sherlock suddenly yelled making John so quiet. "I've made a terrible mistake. Do you remember how I made a phone call?"Sherlock sounded really worried. "Yes" John answered nervously. "That wasn't to my family. It was to others, others like me. I told them about you. They're coming tonight at midnight. To rescue me and take you to the factories".

John checked his wristwatch seeing it was midnight in ten minutes. "I can help you get away John. You just gotta let me out." Sherlock said urgently. John couldn't decide it seemed like death either way. John still felt like he could trust Sherlock although everything screamed not to. It would be better to die on the battlefield then let himself be taken John thought to himself. So John stood up and opened the door.

Sherlock walked and loomed over John. John prepared himself for the end. He closed his eyes ready for pain and then death. Instead he found himself shanked. John opened his eyes only to find an annoyed Sherlock. "What are you doing, we've got just minutes left". Sherlock ran to the front in strides apparently now completely recovered. John hurried after him. Sherlock walked over to his medical bed and pulled a stake out from under the mattress. "You took them" John asked. "Obviously. I couldn't have you staking me" Sherlock replied.

Sherlock handed the stake to john and started rushing around the room collecting things and putting them into Johns suitcase. John held the stake uncertainty in his hand. "You know I could stake you now and escape" John said. Sherlock smiled "If you were you won't have told me, you would have already done it". The suitcase was already half full but Sherlock continued rushing around. Saying things like " You'll need this and this, god you humans are so fragile". He seemed to completely forget about John.

"Sherlock…" John said but Sherlock had apparently not heard him. "Sherlock"! John yelled. Sherlock stopped and focused back on John. "Why are you doing this anyways, helping me? What could you possibly gain?" John said. Sherlock paused putting a finger on his lip thinking before replying. "Nothing John, absolutely nothing" Sherlock put his hands on Johns shoulders and they looked into each other eyes. " You're different John, special. You deserve a chance. Now go and don't waste this"

Sherlock pushed the suitcase into John's arms and pushed him out the back tent flap. John turned to Sherlock not sure what to say and breathed out a "thank you". "Just go already there here". Sherlock replied from somewhere inside the tent. So John did with a suitcase in one hand and a stake in the other John disappeared into the night. He did not see Sherlock for many years and both of them had greatly changed.

_Hello, please review it makes my week. If you have any suggestions or ideas about John facing the new world please share. Or even creative ways you want to see a John kill a vampire.  
_

_Gracyn van halteren_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Hello sorry this took longer (busy winter break). Added a little superwholock couldn't resist. By the way forgot to mention that John is young when the human war is going on (twenty s) I hope you enjoy please read and review :)_

_20 years later_

John searched through the many jams having a difficult time finding the one he was after. He finally found the jar he was after on the very top shelf behind some old of code canned peaches. 'Finally' John thought to himself putting the jar into his shopping basket. He thought about how it was becoming harder and harder to find these items. Ones that lacked that one special ingredient.

John turned around and made his way to the checkout before remembering one last item. He made his way back to the jams and picked up a much more expensive jam. This one contained ten percent human blood and was triple the cost of the rest of john's entire basket. John this time completed the journey to the checkout and was greeted by his favorite grocer. "Hello how are you today" John flashed a fang filled grin making sure his eyes were wide so they flashed red. "Good, but you're looking un well. Have you been getting enough blood'? She flashed a fang filled smile back and her eyes were blood red.

Hers were real though unlike Johns who had picked them up in a destroyed costume shop at the very beginning of the new war. "What could you possibly mean? You know we can't get sick. Illness is a thing of the old kind". John replied back trying to sound as casual as possible. But really was battling a head cold. Just a head could mind you not the dreadful sickness that had been the final nail in humanities coffin. John had tried looking for medicine in the abounded hospitals but all was gone. He would just have to let it run its course. John left his thought and went back to talking with ms Hudson.

"Are you sure you're getting enough blood John? You know the risks if we you go for too long. Just last week I was telling and now look at what happen to him". talked while bagging John groceries. John picked the blood filled jam out of his cart and showed it to Ms. Hudson. "See, I'll be fine". John always bought something with blood to not raise suspicions. He would just give it to one of the many homeless later anyways.

"I'm sorry John but I worry about you. Living alone in that flat with no one for company. But I know I'm not your mother I'm your grocers" She said sounding sad. "No" John said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "You my friend, the only one I got". Ms. Hudson smiled and they continued chatting until John had to leave.

John waved her a goodbye but before he could close the door when called after him. "Oh, John I added a little something for you". "Thanks" John smiled was always giving him coupons or bake goods (blood filled but it was the thought that counted). John looked into the bag to find the last thing he would expect. It was a bottle of unexpired Advil. John whipped his head around to look at who didn't give him a glance, busy with another costumer. John was shocked she knew, knew what he was but had not turned him into the seekers. John smiled and started his long walk to what he called home. Happy that some still remembered their origins and didn't believe in the propaganda.

John continued his walk home without a problem till he came to his least favorite part. The long dark alley way, he entered the alleyway only stopping to look at the many posters that lined its walls. It showed a tall cruel blonde man wearing a long black trench coat. He was covered in blood and seemed to be laughing gleefully. The worst was what it showed the man doing. Each picture depicted him killing. Often children or whole families. Others even had him sending a large white wolf onto innocent people.

The man they showed was supposed to be John and it sickened him. Yes he had killed many vampires, but only in order to survive. That was his goal now to survive and not be captured. The posters used to give him hope when it showed other survivors. His favorite being the man only known as 'the doctor'. He was a fellow Londoner and John had tried to find him many times. But it was too late his capture was all over the news. The footage of him being brought to the factories was aired all over the world. The last survivors he heard of in just whispers was two brothers in America. But the last he had heard of them the oldest had been turned. There was no news of the fate of the younger brother.

Now there was just more and more gore filled posters of John. All with headings offering large quantities of blood for information. Which had been a blessing for John. So many starving vampires called in trying to get the reward that the picture looked nothing like him. All the information was just myths and legends of a killer, the final threat in the light.

John finished examining the posters and exited the alley only to be knocked over. John groaned and got himself back up and saw that his groceries had been scattered everywhere only a few remained in the bag. "You should watch were your going" John looked around and found the person who had also fallen to the ground. It was a teenage boy with a mop of black hair and a slender figure. He wore a simple white t shirt and ripped jeans.

But John felt his heart beat stop when the boy lifted his face. His green eyes spoke of years of pain but that wasn't what made john gasp. The boy's mouth was in a grimace but it showed his teeth. His fangless teeth, the boy was human. While John loomed over the boy the boy who had finally gotten back his wits and started to panicky shuffle away from John. John quickly realized why 'No! See look I'm like you". John took out his fake fangs and contacts and showed the boy he was completely human.

The boys face seemed to relax in the first time in a long time and he took Johns helping hand. John lifted the boy up, but the panic quickly returned. "We've got to get out of here" the boy grabbed Johns arm and pulled him into the alley. John followed the boys lead running after him. "What's wrong?" John asked while running. "Them" The boy pointed to behind them and John made the mistake of looking behind. They were being hunted.

_Hello hope you enjoyed that. Dont worry supernatural/doctor who fans you'll find out what happened to them. So Johns thought he was the last but has found another human. Not OC going to make him kind of like hiccup from how to train your dragon. Please review would really like to know if im any good. :) happy new year._


End file.
